Sukaro and Grimmjow's Excellent Adventure
by Sukaro-san
Summary: When two trouble-making brothers go too far they get sent to the Las Noches Academy. Boarding school is about to get crazy! Violence, Romance and Grimmjow cursing a whole bunch! GrimmjowXUlquiorra Maybe some Code Geass characters XD!
1. Kicked in the Nuts!

My New fic the other lost my interest but here we go a high school fic lol.

ENJOY!!!Review pleasssee!

"WHAT ARE THESE?!" Urahara said firmly to Sukaro and Grimmjow.

There was a long pause.

"They're uh…expulsion forms…" Sukaro said breaking the silence.

"This is the SEVENTH write up you've gotten this year!!!! Grimmmjow you are a horrible influence on him!!" Urahara was furious.

Sukaro and Grimmjow were brothers by adoption. Urahara thought ,sure they get in trouble but fucking serously?

"Oh kid had it coming…" Grimmjow said trying to look cool in front of Sukaro.

"Kiba is in the hospital!!!You broke his nose, gave him two black eyes,broke his arm,and knocked out five of his teeth?! Like, what the hell? What could he have possibly done?"

Grimmjow and Sukaro looked at each other and started to grin."Well…" Sukaro began…

***Flashback!***

"Yo! Sukaro! Dude I gadda tell you somethin!" Lee ran up to Suakro panting with a smile on his face.

"Sup? What is it Bushy Brow?" Sukaro replied smiling.

"Well you know Kiba? Your sworn enemy? He's talking mess about you to your woman!" Lee lost his smile and was serious now.

"WHAT? Like Sakura would go for a chump like that!" Sukaro yelled.

" Yeah they're in Asuma Sensei's class right now, I think she's into him man!" Lee threw his fist up in a boxing position.

"LETS RUMBLE!!!" Lee yelled as he jumped into the air.

"Lee do me a favor, go grab Grimm for me will yah?" Sukaro asked.

"Sure man. Don't rip his head off before I get there!" Lee said as he ran off.

"Don't count on it..." Sukaro said clutching his fist.

Sukaro walked down the hallway of Konoha High School. He was furious. Kiba had been out to get him ever since junior high. He was getting fed up with all his crap. Orochimaru the Science teacher walked into the hallway and gave him a stern look.

"I hope you're not going to get into trouble….." He said kind of angry.

"Who knows man? I'm kind of in a hurry so could you back off?" Suakro said giving Orchimaru a face.

"Disrespectful…as always. Carry on." Orochimaru said and moved out of the way.

After passing a group of girls who noticed his anger and started to laugh he made it to Asuma's course Asuma wasn't there he was probably in Kurenai's classroom. Suakro saw Kiba next to the window with Sakura who was laughing at a joke Kiba had just made. She stopped laughing when she saw Sukaro come in the room.

"Sup bitch!" Sukaro said to Kiba

Kiba only looked at him and smiled.

"Sukaro I know rumors have already spread but…" Sakura started

"I'll deal with that later. Kiba you have a problem? I'll fix it real quick." Sukaro got right in Kiba's face.

"Ooooooh Im so scared. Yeah right! Freaking freshmen need to learn their place!" Kiba said trying to act cool.

It wasn't long before the whole class was bunched around them in a circle. Even kids from Kurenai's class came in knowing they wouldn't get caught. From the cirle you could hear: "KICK HIS ASS" ,"DAM FIRST YEARS","Suakro's got this." But it all stopped when Grimmjow, Sukaro's brother walked in. He was a Sophomore and he was huge so most people respected him.

"What's the damn problem? Kiba if you lay a hand on my brother I'm going to kill you." Grimmjow said.

There were a bunch of loud "OOOOOOOOOOOH'S"

"Whatever you guys go have fun with that black hoe at your home."

That was too far. Yoruichi had been like a mother to them both after Urahara's wife died. She taught them how to defend themselves and was an awesome lady.

"You son of a---" Grimmjow was cut off by a loud crack.

Sukaro punched Kiba in the jaw. **HARD.**

Soon Grimmjow joined in as they both pounded him as hard as they could. Sukaro kneed him in one eye when Grimmjow kneed him in the other. Then Grimmjow gave him a quick upeer cut while Sukaro elbowed him in the stomach. Kiba fell to the floor. They kicked him on the floor saying,

"YOU NO GOOD DOG LOVING SON OF A BITCH!!!" or " STAY DOWN BITCH!!!"

In the middle of it Asuma finally walked in. " What in samhill is going on?!"

He pulled Suakro off first then Grimmjow just stepped away form Kiba, who was screaming, "STOP IT I'M SORRY PLEASE STOP PLEASE!"

Suakro andGrimmjow were taken to the office where principal Sautobi said,

"I have had enough of you two! You're out! Don't come to school tomorrow! You're EXPELLED!!"

***Present***

"What are we going to do with you two trouble makers?" Yoruichi said giving Sukaro a noogie.

"Well they're going to school!" Urahara said.

"Well, I'm not dealing with them at home sooooo figure something out." Yoruichi said giving them a smile.

"I have an idea." Kikyo, Suakro and Grimmjows older sister said.

" They can go to my old boarding school. They'll be punsihed at the school and you wont have to deal with them. Las Noches Academy will set you two straight!"

"Academy? Hahahaha my ass!" Grimmjow said rolling his eyes.

"Watch your mouth!" Urahara said.

"There's no way in HELL I'm going to Las Noches. From what I heard a buncha punks go there."

"Look your brother is cussing in the house too? Your going! Pack your things NOW."

*** 5 Days Later***

The bus stopped in front of Las Noches Academy Bording School. It was a huge facility with tons of windows and in the front there was a track.

"Hehehe look Grimm." Sukaro said as he pointed at a bunch of girls wearing short shorts and tank tops jogging on the track.

"Right on! This might not be so bad. Maybe I'll hit a home run!!" Grimmjow said.

A crimson haired girl turned and looked at him. She walked out of the track and onto the side walk.

" Oh great some more conceded jerks." She said.

"Hey sweet thing." Grimmjow said waving at her.

BAM! She kicked him in the balls. Sukaro looked at Grimmjow as he fell to the ground.

She looked up at Suakro with an angry look.

"Tell your little buddy here we're not easy. Watch you back kid."

Instead of getting freaked out Sukaro got excited.

"You know maybe this place wont be so bad eh Grimm?" he siad as he turned and looked at Grimmjow on the floor.

"A little help here?" Grimmjow said in a weary voice.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED

Frist high school fic

You can expect Code Geasse, Bleach, and Naruto characters in the chapters to come

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	2. Crystal Clear

**Second chapter hope you enjoy :D!!!!!!!!!!**

"Hi Sukaro and Grimmjow nice to meet you. will see you now." the office lady said.  
"I bet he's going to be an old fart like our last principal." Grimmjow whispered into Sukaro's ear.

They walked to the back of the office desk and into the principal's office. At a desk they saw a man with brown hair. He looked up from a couple of files and said,  
"Take a seat please."

looked young and had a warm smile on his face.  
"Well hello boys." said.

"Sup Dog!" Grimmjow replied.

's eyes narrowed but he kept his smile.

"Well I'm going to give you your room numbers and your schedule, but I want to inform you of something." The boys noticed the office clerk had closed the door.

Mr. Aizen's smile was gone and he jumped across the table and grabbed them both by the collar.  
"Listen here you little basterds! I read your file you are **NOT** going to cause trouble in **MY** school got that? If you end up in my office for something above the usual write up I'm going to beat the snot out of both of you is that clear?!"

His words were sharp and precise. They both gulped and said,  
"Crystal."

After their experience with the principal they both went to there rooms they were assigned. Sukaro walked to his room.

"Number 112 eh?"

He stopped at the door and stuck the key in. When he opened it he saw a neat room with posters on the wall.  
"Wow a Metallica fan." He said aloud.

"Yeah they fucking rock." said a deep voice from the other side of the room.

He turned to see a brown haired guy sitting next to a green haired girl who was much shorter than him.

"Name's Starrk Coyote. You got a name?" he said giving Sukaro a strange look.

" Yeah, Sukaro Urahara." Sukaro gave back.

"I'm Lillynette. I'll be staying in here also, but don't mind me." The girl said to him.

Sukaro's first impression of his roommates: freaks. He sat down his suit case and sat on the bed with nothing on it.  
"Got any questions yet?" Starrk asked him.

"Yeah one, who's the crimson headed chick the one who runs track?" Sukaro asked.

"Kallen Kozuki. She's a pretty one isn't she? All the guys try and be all over her but she's a hard cookie." Starrk said shrugging.

Sukaro thought, '_Haha I bet Grimm knows all to well_'.

Grimmjow walked down the Sophomore dorm hallways.

"WHERE THE HELL IS NUMBER 354?!" He shouted down the hallway.

Suddenly a door opened and a guy with white, slicked back hair walked out of the door.

"Some people are trying to fucking sleep kid. Find your damn room and shut the **FUCK** up." The guy said.

"Well maybe you can help me dip shit. Looking for room 354. Help me find it or go take a long walk off a short pier and shut the **FUCK** up." Grimmjow yelled back.

The guys eyes widened. "That's my room, you jerk…." He said.

"Well well well." Grimmjow said with a sly smile.

Grimmjow walked into the room. It was a mess this guys stuff was everywhere.

"Figure out where you're gonna sleep kid." the guy said.

After a while Grimmjow put his stuff in a corner and sat down. " What can I call you? I mean besides dip shit."

Grimmjow said after a while of silence. The guy gave him a glare and said.  
"Haidan….no point in telling you my last name." Grimmjow said,

"Wow." Which lead to about an hour more of screaming and cussing.

It was about 8:00 pm and Sukaro needed a shower. Starrk led him to the shower rooms and left. Instead of paying attention to which door he went in Sukaro just pushed thru the doors of the left one. It was filled with steam and he could see other people were there.

"Gosh it's been a long day. Sup dude?" He said to a shadow in the water vapor.

" WHOA WHAT THE HELL?!" a voice screamed.

" What—holy shit!" Sukaro yelled. He was standing next to Kallen naked. "PERVERT!!!!" she yelled.

"Crap Crap Crap Crap!!!" Sukaro yelled as he ran out of the bathroom.

He was hit in the back of the head with a text book while he was running. He saw Kallen now in a towel behind him.

She grabbed his neck and said,

"If you speak of this to ANYONE I'll chop off your little prick before you know what to do with it! Is that clear?"

Sukaro gulped and said,

"Crystal."

Hope you enjoyed Review please!!!!!


	3. Watch Your Mouth!

**3****rd**** chapter ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"So bro you ready for our first day at this shitty school?" Grimmjow asked. He looked tired considering he stayed up all night argueing with Hidan.

"Ugh no… I got Mr. Ichimaru first what about you?" Sukaro said, he had a bad night after Kallen threatened his manhood.

"I got Mr. Kuchiki first. Fuck the bell's about to ring. I'll catch you later alright?" Grimmjow yelled as he ran to go find his first class.

Sukaro sighed as he walked toward 's class. When he entered he saw a man with pale hair with a smile on his face.

"Ah our new student! Please please come in!" Mr. Ichimaru said.

Sukaro stood in front of the science class room. He looked at his classmates. There was a girl with long green hair in the front stitting by herself. In the table next to her was none other than Kallen sitting by herself also. The rest of the kids didn't catch his eyes but a group in the back. There were four of them and they had black bandanas with red clouds around their necks.

"Hi, I'm Sukaro Urahara nice to meet you." He said to the class. From the back he heard

"Dude, you're corny!" the person was cut off from saying more when Sukaro said,

"If you got something to say , say it to my face."

The room got quiet. Mr. Ichimaru and said,

"Well… take a seat next to Kallen. Kallen meet Sukaro, Sukaro meet—"

"We met." They said unison.

Sukaro sat down silently next to Kallen. "Don't expect me to befriend you perv." Kallen said not even bothering to look at him.

Sukaro looked over at her worksheet. He was good at science and could clearly see that all the answers were wrong.

"Don't excpect me to help you pass class, bitch." He said looking at her in the eyes.

"Shut up!" She yelled. She looked around the class room and put her head down.

"This is the start of an awesome relationship." Sukaro chuckled.

After about thirty minutes of class Sukaro was hit with a paper opened it and read it.

"Kallen's mine, kid, back off."

He turned around to see one of the kids with a bandana looking at him. He had long blonde hair with it covering one eye, Sukaro thought he looked like a girl. He mouthed "I'll kill you" to rest of the group laughed.

Sukaro wrote back. "Pfft like I'd be attracted to a quack like that you can have her." He threw when Mr. Ichimaru wasn't paying attention.

"Damn straight." The guy wrote back.

Class ended and Sukaro walked out of the room. He turned around to see this guy bothering Kallen.

"Sup baby." He said.

"Deidara, leave me alone. Is it not obvious that I don't like you?" Kallen said back with an uneasy look.

"Come on baby…" Deidara said and he got close to her face.

Sukaro pushed him off her.

"Hey basterd knock knock! She said she didn't want you."

The whole group looked at him.

"Look at this kid? Does he know who he's talking to?" said a red head standing next to Deidara.

"Guess not, Sasori. You're talking to the leaders of this school: " The Akatsuki". Got that? Don't mess with us."Deidara said brushing off his shoulders.

"What a dumbass. Come on Kallen." Sukaro said pulling Kallen along.

"We got you later mother FUCKER!" Deidara yelled.

"Watch your mouth you silly child!" Mr. Ichimaru said.

"Dangit…" Deidara mumbled as he walked away.

"From the short time I've known you that was nothing like shoulda kicked him in the nuts! You had no problem doing it to Grimm!" Sukaro scolded.

"Deidara's different….he always….you know what nevermind. Piss off." Kallen said.

"Nice way to say thanks jerk!" Sukaro yelled.

"Look you wouldn't understand but thanks anyway."

Sukaro could hear the fear in her voice.

"If he bothers you again come get me." He yelled down the hallway at her, but she only smiled meekly and waved. Already a new enemy? Sukaro's day was anything but good so far.


	4. Kicked in the Nuts 2X!

Sorry about the long and stuff!

ENJOY!

Grimmjow sat in hischair getting ready for his second period class. He had twice in a row so he sat in the same seat. He leadned back in his seat to look like a badass for the next batch of kids who walked in. Lots of kids walked in but only a few caught his eyes. A bunch of shady looking guys, one with black hair and looked expressionless,a pretty big guy with a gotee anda bald head, and a dude that looked like he should be playing baskeball went to the back of the room. They all matched. Black and white shirt and pants.

" Hi there! Are you new here?" some one asked Grimmjow as he was looking at the boys.

"What does it look like to you?" He said with a smart ass expression on his face. He changed his face and tone of voice when he saw it was a pretty girl.

"Oh sorry I botherd you." She said as she walked away.

"Wait. Sorry …I thought you were someone else!" He said grabbing her arm.

" Oh. Whats your name?" She said smiling

" Grimmjow Urahara,but call me Grimm." He said and gave a sly smile.

"Class sit down and be quiet." said.

Everyone sat down and got ready for the lesson.

"Befor we begin I'd like you to meet Grimmjow Jeagerjaques Urahara. Welcome him."

"Seriously dude! Stop calling my middle name! If I wanted you to say it I'd tell you got it?" Grimmjow said with rage in his voice.

looked at him and narrowed his eyes were cold and icy. Grimmjow realized he made a mistake and backed down.

"Now on with the next topic." .

Later on during the class when they had free time the girl came back to Grimmjows desk.

" I gusse you learned your lesson. doesn't put up with peoples crap." She said frowning.

The bell rang and she grabbed her stuff and was about to walk out the door until Grimmjow said,

" I didn't catch your name."

"Orihime Inoue." She said smiling and ran out the door.

Grimmjow thought, "man she is hot!" but his thoughts were cut when the tall one of the shady boys walked up.

" You got some balls talking to crusty old Kuchiki like that." He said. " Names Nnoritra Jiruga. "

He pointed at the black hair expressionless boy," this here is Ulquiorra Cifer."

Then he pointed to the huge guy and said, "and this big guy is Yammy Rialgo."

"Sup and goodbye I gadda go get my bro." Grimmjow said as he got up.

"Roll with our group. Were called "Espasa" around here." Nnoritra said.

"Sounds gay." Grimmjow said and started walking.

"If you roll with us you could get away with murder here. Aizen loves us." He said giving a smile.

Grimmjow turned around and his eyes widened, "Anything?" He asked.

"Anything." Nnoritra reassured.

" I'm in!" Grimmjow said quickly.

" Ulquiorra go with JackerJack here and show him the ropes of this school. Yammy and I gadda run over to the gym for baskeball practice." He said and Ulquiorra walked out the door and Grimmjow followed.

I knew he played basketball Grimmjow thought.

" Grimmjow, hes probably going to call you Jackerjack from now on. Don't mind him though he can be… condesending at times." Ulquiorra said.

" I noticed." Grimmjow said.

" Two main things you should watch out for. The two group of people that run this place. "Espada" and "Akatsuki." Akatsuki runs more like a street gang. We run more like a group of popular people. Were all like oil and water. We don't mix."

He pointed at none other than Hidan.

" They mark themselves by those black and red cloud bandana."

" That dude is my roomate…." Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra's expression changed for one second.

" I'll alert and have him change it immediately." He said and acted like nothing happen.

"GRIMMJOW!" Hidan yelled from down the hall.

" WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HANGING OUT WITH THAT CREEP." He yelled.

" He has every right to hang out with—" Ulquiorra started but was cut off when a blonde hair guy that looked like a girl said,

" Can it freak."

Ulquiorra looked as though he was about to burst out in tears.

" Fuck off him you assholes." Grimmjow said balling up his fist.

" Oooooh ,tuff guy wanna go?" the blonde said.

There was a loud crack. Grimmjow saw Sukaro slamming his book in the back off his head.

"Mother f---" Hidan started but was hit in the face by Grimmjow.

" HEY!!" Some other guys with the bandanas yelled.

They ran in and started pumbling Grimmjow and Sukaro.

Nnoritra and he rest of the Espada were walking down the hallway.

" What in hell?!" Nnoritra said, " GET EM!"

Soon there was nothing but a bunch of sweaty boys punching each stood back at the nearest locker.

" Hey freak ready to fight?" Deidara said climbing out of the pile.

He ran up to Ulquiorra and pulled back about to punch him.

"FUCK YOU DEIDARA!!" He yelled and kicked him in the nuts as hard as he could.

"Ugh!" Deidara said as he hit the floor.

After maybe 15 minutes of fighting all the male teachers pulled them off one another.

When Grimmjows group walked away Deidara was left on the floor.

Hidan walked up to him and said " Those assholes! Were going to fucking kill them!"

" A little help here?" Deidara asked.

REVIEW PLEASE!!! :D


	5. Trapped in the closet

Chapter 5 XD!!!! From here on we start getting into the Grimmjow Ulquiorra stuff !!!! ENJOY! ( Im only putting in the main Espada )

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Nnoritra you're a good kid, explain to me why there wasa huge brawl in my school." said.

Everytime he finished speaking he would look at Grimmjow and Sukaro with a "death stare".

"Well you see …Hidan here had the nerve to hit Ulquiorrawith a book,if you recall the Science book lying on the floor? Heroicly,Grimmjow and his brother went to Ulquiorra's all their fall sir." Nnoritra said in the most cheesy and respectful way he could.

" What the hell? That's not how it went down at alll you crazy mother fucker!" Hidan yelled .

" Excuse me you silly boy? Watch you mouth in the presence of !" scoulded him.

and sat next to in the office. Across from them were the "Akatsuki " group which consited of, Deidara the leader, Hidan the boy who couldn't watch his mouth, Kazuku a tall boy who ddint speak to anyone but Hidan,Sasori , Deidara's lacky, Itachi Uchiha who was sitting almost on Kisame Hoshigake's lap, Tobi Uchiha ,Itachi's cousin and Deidara's other lacky, the Black Zetsu and White Zetsu other wise known as the Zetsu twins, and finally Nagato who didn't even preticipate in the fight but thought it'd be fun to go down to the office with them.

On the other far side of the room was the "Espada" with Grimmjow and Sukaro. They were made up off, Nnoritra the leader, Yammy the big guy, Starrk and Lilynett who were toghether all the time, Ulquiorra the expresionless kid, Szayel a boy who loved to make himself look pretty, Harribel the gril who didn't give a damn about the situation, Barragan the "super senior" he'd been held back 2 times, and Sukaro and Grimmjow.

" I see. Well since it's their word against yours' I'm going to let you all off the case, BUT if this ever happens again you all will be suspended got it?" said.

When everyone walked out into the hallway Deidara got in Nnoritra's face.

" If this ever happens again you'll need a body bag." He said.

" Im so out of my sight punk." Nnoritra said standing over him.

After all of "Akatsuki " was gone Grimmjow said,

"We need to get those guys."

"You read my mind" Nnoritra said.

" I wont be joining in on that one, I got somewhere I need to be." Sukaro said as he dashed down the hallway.

Sukaro went to his room. He knew if he got suspended Kisuke was going to cook his ass. He also had Kallen on his mind. Why didn't she stand up to Deidara like she didn't Grimm? There was a knock at the door. When he opened it Kallen pushed thru and closed the door.

" YOU fought Deidara and his gang?!" She ask barley catching her breath.

"Yeah? " Sukaro replied.

Kallen hugged him and just walked out of the room.

"Weird." He said aloud.

Sukaro saw Grimmjow and his little group walk by in dark clothing.

"You know visiting hours are over right?" Sukaro yelled out to them down the hallway.

Grimmjow smiled and said "Hell yeah."

**10 minutes later:**

"Alright. Grimmjow , and Ulquiorra will go to Deidara and Tobi with the "secret wepon". Yammy and I will get the rest of the rooms. Grimmjow sorry but your rooms going to be fucked up." Nnoritra said.

" Its quite all right. You ready Ulquie? It's cool if I call you that right?" Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra face turned bright red and said, "Uh….Yeah…"

The team slip up into the dark halls of Los Noaches Academy.

" You up for this?" Grimmjow asked Ulquiorra as they closed in on their target.

" Of course." Ulquiorra said. " Its nice working with you—" He was cut off when Tobi opened the door.

Grimmjow quickly openedthe side storage door and pulled Ulquiorra in it with him.

" Errm…..uh…what are we doing?" Ulquiorra asked. He was sitting ontop of Grimmjow.

" Don't take this the wrong way. Tobi popped out of the room." Grimmjow replied giving him the death stare.

"And why is your face all red?"Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra didn't awnser for a minute. He he ad never thought about it befor but he notice Grimmjow was attractive. He didnt really understand why he was blushing. Maybe it was becasuse Grimmjow started that fight for him. Yes, that had to be it. He didn't like him like that….did he?

" I don't know maybe its because I'm—" again cut off by Grimmjow putting his hand over his mouth and pull him ontop of him.

"Someones comign shut up." He whisperd.

Two people were right in front of the closet door. Shit!It must be Tobi and Deidara! Grimmjow thought this an braced himself for battle. When he did this he held Ulquiorra tighter. Holy hell. Grimmjow couldn't be….Ulquiorra thought.

The door opened,

" Are we distrubing something?" Nnoritra said.

" WHOA WHOA WHOA! Thisis not how it looks!" Grimmjow said in the loudest whisper he could muster.

" Yeah… we thought you were Tobi." Ulquiorra said standing up quickly.

" Well,hurry up and get there dorm! We gadda go! Hidan might wake up soon. Grimmjow sleeps in Cifer's room today." Nnoritra ordered.

Oh great. Right after there little excperiance in the closet he sleeps in his room Ulquiorra thought.

Aww shit. After that fucked up scence in the closet I have to sleep in his room? Grimmjow thought.

They ran up to Deidara's door and stuck a tube under the door. The tube was connected to a box. A box full off Fire Ants.

"Ulquie kick the box, wake the ants up." Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra kicked the box a couple of times and when lookedl ike a stream of red seeped out of the tube into Deidara's room. Finally when the box was emty of all the ants they made a run for it laughing as they heard the screams of Tobi and Deidara.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! TOBI WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Deidara yelled.

"NOTHING SEMPAI I SWEAR!!!" Tobi yelled back.

" NNORITRA BURN IN HELL!!" Deidara yelled.

That was the last thing the "Espada" heard as they made it back to their rooms.

A few minutes later Grimmjow and Ulquiorra made it to his dorm.

" This is my humble abode." Ulquiorra said.

" Cool Ulquie where do I crash?" Grimmjow asked him.

He loved it when he called him that. " Over there." He said as he pointed to the side of the room where there was a window.

"Nice." Grimmjow said.

He jumped onto the futon and threw his shirt across the room. This was all to much for Uliquiorra.

" Night Uquie!" Grimmjow shouted.

" Night, Grimmjow…" Uliquiorra said.

XD!!! Like my gay action?! Review and let me know pointers. Also my editor shurkikenflower hasn't edited the last two so they might look like crap!! Im sorry!He never th


	6. Kallen Kozuki

Whoa, been really long since I added to this story. I had some personal problems but I'm back.

**Sukaro and Grimmjow's Excellent Adventure gladly presents:**

**Chapter 6: Kallen.**

**Sukaro's POV**

" Well, shit." Sukaro said as he rolled over in his bed. He could sleep considering Starrk and Lilinett's combined snoring.

Was that keeping him up? Or was it something he'd been dwelling on for a few days. Kallen Kozuki. She seemed like a total bitch when he met her but he started thinking there was more to her than meets the eye.

Suddenly his phone went off. Changes by Tupac.

" What's good?" Sukaro said into the phone.

" Outside. Now."

Kallen's voice.

Seriously? At this hour.

He walked out to the front of Los Noaches Academy. There Kallen stood in track shorts and a tank top.

" Nice threads." Sukaro said smiling from ear to ear.

" Quiet you perverted jerk!." She said her face turning red.

" Anyway, what did you want at the ass crack of dawn?" he asked.

" Your going to hate me for this…" Kallen said sheepishly.

" Hah, try me." Sukaro said , hoping she wouldn't say what he was thinking.

Kallen murmured something.

" Speak up." Sukaro said.

" I'm dating Deidara! Happy? I said it!" She yelled he face completely red.

" Oh thank god! I thought you were going to say I slept with Grimmjow!" Sukaro said with a half sigh of relief. But him? **HIM?! **What the fuck was she thinking with that one.

" Why that kid? He's a little punk! Why a not Starrk or that pretty boy on student council Lelouche?"

" Ew! Lelouche?! We'll I have been thinking about someone else…" Kallen udder

" That so? Who." Sukaro pestered with a smile.

" Guess!" she said smiling now too.

" Hints maybe? Lotsa kids here." Sukaro said.

" He is a wiz at science and is somewhat of a hard ass." She said blushing and shuffling her feet.

" Nnoritra. Gadda be."

Kallen look disappointed but smiled again and said, " Noooo guess again."

" Hmm, Hidan I bet! He's plenty hard ass!" Sukaro said enthusiasm.

Kallen's face got hostile and she balled her fist. She slapped Sukaro and ran into the school screaming , " YOU CLUELESS IDIOT!!"

" Clueless? What the hell does that suppose mean?" Sukaro said confused.

Suddenly Starrk opened the window and yelled down at him, " Couldja shut up? People trying to sleep."

Sukaro sighed and went back to his room and tried to sleep the remainder of the night.

**The Next day: Science Class**

Sukaro sat down in his seat like any other day. He looked up when Kallen walked into the room. When she saw him she looked startled and walked over to 's desk.

" Sir , I'm sorry, I don't feel well. Can I go to the nurses office?" Kallen asked.

" With all do respect I'm not an idiot. Please, take a seat." He replied with a smile.

When she sat down Sukaro laughed at her.

" So you thought you could out with that shit? Epic fail." He laughed out.

" Oh shut up. Loser." She replied.

" Oooh name calling names now girl? Your hair looks like strawberry jam." Suakro said.

" Hey!" Kallen laughed.

" Urahara, Kozuki! It's great that you want to flirt but wait until AFTER class. Now class get out your chemicals…" Mr. Ichimaru said.

The rest of the class was flirty between the two. Sukaro totally forgot Deidara was in the room…

**During Lunch Akatsuki Table:**

" Tobi , give me one good reason why MY girl friend with that gray haired punk over there?" Deidara asked looking at Kallen and Sukaro pushing and shoving each other playfully at the "Espada" table.

" Well, Sempai…" Tobi began.

" Shut up you idiot! We gadda get this punk right Tobi? But how?" Deidara contemplated.

" Well..." Tobi began again.

" I GOT IT!" Deidara said

" SHUT UP DEIDARA LET ME TALK OR ILL CUT YOU LIKE ALICE CUT THE JABBERWOCKY!!" Tobi yelled.

Everyone in the lunch room turned and looked at him.

Lelouche the boy Sukaro spoke of finally broke the silence with, " What in God's name is wrong with that kid?"

Everyone laughed and kept eating.

" Dude, you make us all look gay…" Itachi said.

" HE makes you look gay? Look at you and Kisame!" Hidan said.

Itachi looked at him while Kisame continued feeding him a salad.

" Gadda have your veggies Itachi-Kun!" Kisame said in a sing song voice.

" Doesn't matter. I got that punk Sukaro. AND Espada." Deidara said sinisterly.

" What about Kallen." Kazuku asked.

" Oh I got that bitch… I got her good…" Deidara said.

**Phew! Tell me how you liked it, and how you like the Sukaro Kallen action. And go listen to Changes by Tupac that songs the stuff!!REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Lelouche The Demon

**Sukaro and Grimmjow's Excellent Adventure presents:**

**Chapter 7: Lelouche The Demon**

" Wow , this ice cream isn't bad." Sukaro said in between licks from his Cookie Dough cone.

" Isn't bad? This ice cream is the best in town loser!" Kallen said laughing.

The two walked down the streets of downtown Los Noaches together. Kallen had asked Sukaro to go with her but swore it wasn't a date.

" So Sukaro you never talk about your old school, what was it like?" Kallen asked reluctantly.

" Nothing to tell, it was a bunch of whores and douche bags. Not much different from here…" Sukaro answered.

Kallen knocked his ice cream cone into his nose.

" Ha! Whats that supposed to mean." She asked

" Oooh you've done it now!" Sukaro said as he put her in a headlock.

**Academy's Gym**

" Ulqie dude you need to learn how to fight." Grimmjow said.

" I'm not a fighter…." Ulquiorra said even though he was distracted because Grimmjow was sweating without a shirt on.

" Too bad." Grimmjow said grabbing Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra's face turned red.

" Ulqie what the hell is wrong with you?" Grimmjow asked looking him over.

" Nothing nothing…" Ulquiorra responded.

" Whatever. Throw me your best punch."

Ulquiorra threw a pitiful punch into Grimmjow's peck. Their so hard, Ulquiorra thought.

" Ulqie come on! You gadda start working out with me! From now on I'm staying in your dorm and making sure you eat things that will make you strong. You're my apprentice got it?" Grimmjow shouted.

" Grimmjow…people are starring…" Ulquiorra mumbled.

" GOT IT?" Grimmjow screamed louder.

" Got it…" Ulquiorra said. He was kind of excited that Grimmjow would be staying with him.

**Downtown Los Noaches**

" Hmm we should probably get back reddy…" Sukaro said.

" Excuse me? " Kallen said laughing and chased him down the street.

They stopped and stood at the bus stop.

" You know for a hot headed girl you picked a pretty good place to hang out." Sukaro said catching his breath.

" Well for a grey haired dumbas—" She was cut off by the roar of an engine.

Kallen turned to see a blue Mustang GT riding toward them.

" Oh no that's…" Kallen began. The Deidara and Hidan popped out of the car.

" Kallen get in the fucking car." Deidara said.

" No…" Kallen mumbled.

" Did he stutter bitch get in the car!" Hidan shouted.

" She doesn't want to go so fuck off." Sukaro said stepping in front of her.

" You know we got 4 more of us in the back seat..." Hidan began.

Sukaro flipped out a black handled switch blade and said, " Pity the back seat."

" Little shit… You want some of this?" Deidara shouted.

" Some of what?" Sukaro said waving the knife.

Suddenly, another car drove up. This time Lelouche stepped out of the drivers seat.

" Listen if you immature kids want to kill each other, go right ahead but I'm getting this lady out of here. Come on Kallen." Lelouche said.

Kallen got into the passager seat of Lelouche's car and he drove off.

" Your fucking kidding…" Sukaro mumbled.

The bus rolled up and Sukaro put his switch back in his pocket. He turned to Deidara and said,  
" Honestly dude, go fuck yourself."

**The next day at school.**

Sukaro sat at the table with his brother and waited for Kallen to get her food and sit with him. Instead when she payed for her food she went and sat with Lelouche and the Student Council.

" Are you kidding me?" Sukaro said aloud.

" What's the matter Romeo, Juliette drop your ass? " Grimmjow asked.

" Forget you dude… look at that snake Lelouche…" Sukaro mumbled.

Lelouche and Kallen were laughing like her and Sukaro always had. Sukaro turned red with rage.

" You know what Grim… think I'm gonna go woop some ass…" Sukaro said and started to stand up.

" The hell you will. You know Dad will have your hide if you get expelled… and hows that gonna win back your damsels heart." He started making fun of Sukaro.

" How about I kick your ass." Sukaro said.

" Guys…" Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow put his arm around Ulquiorra and said, " See? Ulqie here is our voice of reason!"

Sukaro noticed Ulquiorra start to blush.

" Whatever." Sukaro said and sat down. He starred at Lelouche and Kallen the rest of lunch.

**That night.**

Sukaro had walked to Lelouche's dorm room. It was a long walk but it was worth it. He knocked. Hard because of his anger. Lelouche opened the door. When he did Kallen was sitting on his couch.

" At your service? " Lelouche said looking at Sukaro confused.

" Can…I…talk…to…you…outside…" Sukaro asked. He couldn't hide his emotions.

The two stepped outside. They walked over to the park. Sukaro turned around and gave Lelouche a right to the jaw.

" What the hell punk?" Lelouche said spitting out blood.

" What's up with you and Kallen! You know me and her—" Sukaro began

" You and her what? She doesn't want you and so she free game. Why would she want a rough idiotic punk when she could have a refined man? She's way out of your league. Get out of here!" Lelouche said and socked Sukaro in the nose.

" You little..!" Sukaro got up.

" I wouldn't if I were you. Mr. Aizen likes me far better than you a little bullshit would get you kicked out…" Lelouche said with a sinister smile.

Sukaro looked shocked. He had never hesitated to punch someone befor. He was always ready regardless the cost.

" Chao." Lelouche said and walked back to the dorms.

Sukaro sat there and seemed like he lost something important.

" So… you hate that snake too…" a voice said.

Sukaro turned to see Deidara looking pretty pissed off.

" Yeah what's it to you? I hate you too." Sukaro replied after a minute.

" Listen… we got off on a rocky start. I think with your street smarts and my crew we could do anything. Hell we could run this school." Deidara said putting his hand out.

Sukaro looked at it reluctantly and slowly shook it.

Off in the distance Tobi said " Plans in action!"

Hope you enjoyed! Review and give me some feedback :D!


	8. Ulquiorra Has Some Questions

Alright I'm gonna start coming out with 3 or 4 chapters every week. :D

**Sukaro and Grimmjow's Excellent Adventure presents:**

**Chapter 8: Ulquiorra Has Some Questions**

" So what do you think about your brother hanging out with Deidara and that crew?" Ulquiorra asked. He had started talking to Grimmjow easily now.

" I don't care. If my brother wants to hang out with a buncha dumb fucks, its his call." Grimmjow said looking through Ulquiorra's fridge which had had basically made his own.

Ulquiorra attempted to lift one of Grimmjow's weights because they were working out. Complete and utter failure. It was 15 pounds and he could barley life it with two hands. Grimmjow looked at him as he sipped on a Juicy-Juice carton.

"Ulquie take off your shirt." Grimmjow commanded.

"Uhh… what….?" Ulquiorra said dropping the weight.

"Don't make me come over there." Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra hesitantly took off his T-shirt to reveal his slightly muscular but skinny body.

"Hahahahaha! Look at you! Your all skin and bones! About to blow away with the wind!" Grimmjow laughed so hard juice came out his nose.

"Shut up! It's not my fault jerk!" Ulquiorra yelled his face had turned red.

"Oooh, Ulquies got a temper! Come here!" Grimmjow said and ran over to put Ulquiorra in a head lock.

"Noogie!" He yelled.

"Cut it out Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra commanded.

"Call me Grim." Grimmjow said while giving Ulquiorra a noogie he'd never forget.

**Sukaro's Science class. **

Sukaro and Kallen sat next to each other in silence. Sukaro refused to speak to her and Kallen figured it'd be too awkward. As usual when the test papers were returned Sukaro had made a perfect score and Kallen made a horrible grade. The only difference was that Sukaro wouldn't help her retest this time.

"Um, Mr. Gin… could you move my seat over to where Ichigo is?" Kallen asked.

" Why I always figured you and Urahara were chummy." Mr. Gin responded with a cheerful voice.

The whole class laughed except Lelouche who scowled at Sukaro.

" Sir, she can move over here I'm sure Nell won't mind moving." Lelouche said with a sly smile.

" I suppose. Go ahead Kozuki." Mr. Gin said with a sigh.

Kallen looked over and Sukaro for a split second to see if she could detect jelousy but he pretended like he didn't notice. She moved and then a girl who looked like a she should be in a high grade took her spot. She had teal hair , clear skin, and as Sukaro noticed was busty.

" Hello there. I'm Nell." Nell said smiling.

" Hi…" Sukaro said then put his head down.

" Did you and Kallen break up or something." Nell asked.

Sukaro poked his dead up and his eyes got huge as if he were going to cry then he put his head back down.

" If you ever need to talk… My rooms a few down from yours." Nell said with a sympathetic smile.

" Talk to you? I don't need anything or anyone but my self…" Sukaro mumbled.

**That Night in Nell's dorm.**

" I thought she really cared about me yah know?" Sukaro said sobbing. He ever cried to anyone but Yoroichi before. He was sitting next to Nell on her bed.

" There there. Lelouche is a snake, you'll get over her. Maybe you'll find someone else." Nell said giving Sukaro a hug.

" Don't think I'm weak cuz I cried. I was just shook up that's all… I never cry." Sukaro said looking away.

Nell pulled his face toward her.

" I think you a strong boy…" She said. She pulled her face to Sukaro's.

At first he hesitated but then he thought. Hell, what's the worst that could happen? And what started from a kiss lead to other things though out the night….

**The next day.**

Ulquiorra walked down the hall wondering how he'd do it. He had decided he'd ask the enemy for advice. Advice on men. He'd made up his mind that he like Grimmjow but had no idea what to do. So he asked the only people who could help him now. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigake whom were openly gay. He made it to their dorm room and hesitantly knocked. Itachi opened the door in his boxers and his hair ruffled.

" If nows not a good time…" Ulquiorra started.

" Nah , nows a great time. Kisame gets to violent sometimes… ANYWAY what do you need hon?" Itachi said with a smile.

" I uh need some advice…" Ulquiorra said.

" OOOH, come on in!" Itachi said.

Ulquiorra entered . The room looked like a Hurricane Katrina had had a second coming. Papers from months ago, shirts, plates, cups, shoes and even bras hung from everywhere.

" Excuse the tiny mess." Itachi said sifting past Ulquiorra. " Kisame, hon we have a guest!"

After Kisame entered the room they all sat on the messy couch.

" So what did you want to know?" Kisame asked. He was holding hands with Itachi.

" Well its about me and Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra started.

" I KNEW IT!" Itachi yelled standing up.

" I just don't know how to go about this…" Ulquiorra said.

" Is he gay?" Kisame asked.

Ulquiorra had never thought of that. He never seriously contemplated them getting together so he didn't really think about it.

" Well that's your first problem sweetie. You need to find that out and come back." Itachi said smiling.

" I thought you Akatsuki hated us…" Ulquiorra said.

" Were not REALLY Akatsuki we just chill with them." Kisame said laughing.

"Thanks." Ulquiorra said standing up. He had new hopes as he walked out into the hallway. When he was in the middle of the hall he heard a loud, " HOLY SHIT! I SLEPT WITH YOU?"

**In Nell's dorm.**

" Yeah , you did. Amazing wasn't it?" Nell said laying under the sheets naked.

" Haha yeah it was! I gadda go but talk to you later?" Sukaro said enthusiastically.

" Of course sweetie." Nell said and winked at him.

He walked out of the room " a new man". Deidara walked by and looked at him.

" You alright dude?" Deidara asked.

" Alright? Alright? This is the best day ever I got laid!" Sukaro said and booked it down the hall way. He noticed Lelouche on his way over to the showers.

" Fuck you Lelouche! You can have her!" He yelled.

**Girls shower rooms.**

Kallen washed her hair. She was a little bit guilty about the whole Sukaro thing but Lelouche was a good guy and would treat her right. Sukaro was a hot head and while he was a good guy they wouldn't last together. She overheard a couple of girls talking.

" So you got with him last night? What about him and Kallen?" one girl asked.

" Oh they aren't together anymore. Sukaro knows his way around the bedroom. Kallen missed out." The other said.

" **WHAT!" ** Kallen shouted. She poked her head into the other shower to see Nell a Junior who purposely failed to take classes with younger guys.

" You whore!" Kallen yelled.

" Whore? Not like you wanted him, you and Lelouche seem happy enough!" Nell yelled back.

Next thing you know the two are throwing down. Naked. The fight pushed them out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Starring at them were Ichigo Kurosaki , Starrk Coyote, Sasuke Uchiha.

All of them said in unison " That's hot."

walked down the hallway to see what the commotion was about…

**Downtown Los Noaches**

Sukaro had found a note on Grimmjow's door that said he was at the downtown gym. Sukaro figured this was odd because he hated that gym. It didn't matter though Sukaro was having an awesome day and was running down the street. He stopped to catch his breath. Suddenly a black car drove up next to him. About 8 guys got out wearing shades and all black.

" Put him the car." A familiar voice said.

All the men pulled out teasers. The shocked Sukaro a couple times each. Sukaro slammed into the ground. He looked up in a daze to see a man wearing a cape and a weird looking mask.

" Who…" Sukaro mumbled.

" Zero." The masked man said before Sukaro passed out.

Hope you enjoyed! I'm going to start having 3 or 4 chapters every week! Review please :D!


	9. Weed, Beer, and Love Potions?

I'm soooo sorry this took so long my internet got cut off…so I'll post whenever my connection allows T.T **Sukaro and Grimmjow's Excellent Adventure presents:**

**Chapter 9 : Weed, beer , and Love potions?**

Sukaro awoke in a dark room , wet , and had a massive headache. He touched his face to feel his eye swollen and his lip busted and his jaw feeling like he had a Jaw-Breaker in his mouth. A dim light was over him and he noticed a dirty looking note under it. He crawled over and picked it up. It read :

" _You've fucked with the wrong people. Stay away from Kallen Kozuki or you won't wake up next time. If Lelouche gets any shit from you we will kill your entire family. Have a nice life."_

_- The Black Knights_

Sukaro looked shocked, but more pissed off about what happened. He stumbled out of a door he found and into the streets.

" I need a fucking beer…" He mumbled.

**Grocery Store**

" So why did Nnoitra have us steal beer?" Ulquiorra asked Grimmjow. They walked into the grocery in black hoodies and black jeans.

" Because if we're going to throw a badass party we need beer and marijuana." Grimmjow said looking around.

" Weed? I've never smoked it…" Ulquiorra said.

" You've been living under a rock all your life haven't you Ulqie? Hush and lemme get this." Grimmjow whispered.

He got over to the beer section and picked up three 24 packs. He motioned for Ulquiorra to walk. Pretty much , they just walked out of the store with it.

**Los Noaches Academy parking lot**

" Where the hell are they… I need this bud now." Nnoitra complain.

" Their always slow. He's drunk half the time anyway." Starrk said.

Suddenly a black car drove up. Kyoraku and Ukitake drove up.

" Sorry about the wait bro, I just needed to get my drink on. You kids are too young to be smoking this shit haha." Kyoraku laughed as Nnoitra walked up to the window.

" Let them have their fun you started even younger." Ukitake said laughing also.

Nnoitra handed Kyoraku the money and Kyoraku handed him a giant bag.

" Happy partying!" Kyoraku said and sped off.

**Hours later , in Itachi's dorm.**

" So you want me to get Grimmjow sloppy drunk and ask about his feelings for me?" Ulquiorra asked.

" Yeah and then slip him this." Itachi said. He opened a cabinet and looked at two viles. " Oh shit… ones truth serum and the others a love potion… I can't tell the diffrance…" Itachi thought to himself.

Itachi quickly grabbed a random vile and gave it Ulquiorra.

" That's Truth Serum. Hand it to him and he'll tell you his feelings."

" Thanks Itachi… I got you and Kisame a spot in the party by the way." Ulquiorra said smiling.

" FOREAL! Fo shizzel my nizzel." Itachi said.

" Itachi – kun how many times must I tell you your not black. Calm yourself." Kisame said with a disappointed face.

Ulquiorra came out excited about the night. He would finally figure out if Grimmjow had feelings for him and he'd hopefully have the time of his life. He wanted to jump p and down but he was to conserved for that. He only smiled and walked back to his dorm to prepare for the night.

**Nnoitra's dorm room.**

" What the fuck happened to you? Looks like you got hit by a train." Grimmjow said to Sukaro as he walked in the room.

" Who knows maybe I did… The Black Knights ring a bell?" Sukaro said sitting down on the couch with a bag of ice.

" Those hard ass gangsters? What you do to piss them off? Their the most badass gang in all of Los Noaches!" Yammy said amazed.

" Yeah they made that clear…" Sukaro said.

" Go take a shower and clean yourself up. Maybe Nell will be at the party and she can make it all better haha." Grimmjow said.

" Fuck you dude." Sukaro said laughing.

When Sukaro left there was a knock on the door , even though it was wide open.

" Um , Hello?" a tiny voice asked.

" Come in!" Grimmjow shouted.

Then , Orihime Inoue came in. " Hello Grimmjow –kun . I hear your having a party tonight?" she asked politely.

" Yep. Your invited. But its going to be hardcore…you sure you can handle it?" Grimmjow asked smiling.

" Well if you think I can't…" she started.

" No no no I never said that! Come on I'll show you a good time!" Grimmjow said.

" Thank you!" Orihime said. She smiled and walked out of the room.

Grimmjow turned to Ulquiorra.

" So you think I have a chance with her? I mean I know I'm rough and tough and she's sugar , spice, and everything nice but she's cute. What do you think?" Grimmjow asked intently.

" Um… I suppose you have a chance… I really don't know…" Ulquiorra mumbled. He felt angry at Orihime and sad about Grimmjow. He'd never felt jealousy in life. " I'm going to go… see you at the party." He said and walked out.

" What the fuck is wrong with him all of a sudden?" Grimmjow asked Nnoitra.

" I dunno man…I dunno. But you and Orihime…."

**Hallway.**

Sukaro was walking back from his shower. He felt a lot better, even though he was still bruised up. He figured him and Nell would have a good time at the party and there would be tons of other girls too.

**Bam!**

Sukaro ran into someone. He was still standing but he looked down to see Kallen.

" Watch where your go—Sukaro what happened to you?" Kallen asked. She stood up and touched his face.

" Out of my face… go bother your boy Lelouche…" Sukaro said slapping her hand away.

" Sukaro it's not like that…" Kallen started.

" Whatever." Sukaro said walking away.

As soon as he turned the corner he sees Deidara his new adversary.

" What the hell happened to you?" He asked.

" I've been asked that like 10 times dude. What d you want?" Sukaro asked

" Well…you up for a little Lelouche stomping after the party?" He said smiling.

" Catch me when I'm drunk." Sukaro said speeding away.

**THE PARTY**

Everyone that was anyone at Los Noaches Academy showed up in a vacant apartment Nnoitra had found. It was like one of the hardcore college parties you can imagine. Smoke from the bongs and joints, empty cans of beer and empty bottles of rum everywhere, things and people and the ground, tons of people everywhere , and the constant chants of" CHUG".

" Dude! Where the fuck is Grimmjow! This is off the chain!" Nnoitra asked Yammy with a goofy smile on his face and a beer in his hand.

" Yammy's so high he doesn't know what planet he's on man. Look at em." Starrk said he was also obviously high. Yammy was holding a bong and laughing so hard.

**Upstairs**

In a circle was Grimmjow, Orihime , Nell , Sukaro ,Ulquiorra , Ichigo and Shikamaru. Grimmjow was trying to teach Orihime how to operate a bong.

" No no don't hold it like that haha." Grimmjow said.

" What is this?" Orihime asked confused. She picked up the slide.

" Come on Inoue! You can do this!" Grimmjow said laughing.

Ulquiorra was jealous as could be. That was supposed to be his moment. He wanted to get up and leave but he had to keep his cool. He turned over to look and Sukaro and Nell making out hardcore. This increased his jealousy even more.

" Sukaro get a damn room man!" Ichigo said punching him.

" Alright, alright. Lets go Nell." Sukaro said. Nell got up and they walked out of the room.

**As the night went on the party got even more intense…**

Orihime was now drunk and higher than anyone else… except maybe Grimmjow.

" You know Grimmy. I like you. A lot." Orihime said putting her arms around him.

" Well this could work." Grimmjow said.

They started making out right in the middle of the floor. The crowd of people shouted " GET THAT GRIMMJOW!" After awhile of that Orihime's friends pulled her off.

" I'll be back.." she mumble smiling.

Ulquiorra had his time.

" Grimmjow come with me." Ulquiorra said tugging him along.

" But…But… but…." Grimmjow mumbled too drunk to resist.

Ulquiorra pulled into the bathroom. He handed Grimmjow the vile Itachi had given him.

" Drink this." Ulquiorra said.

" What is it? Looks weird… I don't want it…" Grimmjow mumbled.

" It's uh…um…liquid Viagra. So you can show Orihime an even better time." Ulquiorra said.

" They have that? Holy shit!" Grimmjow said and tipped it back. " Taste…" He said and stared at Ulquiorra with huge eyes.

" Um… Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow started. " I don't what's coming over me but…" The he grabbed Ulquiorra's face and put their faces together. The fell out of the bathroom but Grimmjow wouldn't get off…

**Outside.**

" Fuck hurry up Kisame! If we don't get there things could get really could bad." Itachi said rushing in.

" What's the problem Itachi-kun!" Kisame said when they entered the room with all the commotion.

" Well I accidentally gave Ulquiorra a Love Potion… bad call huh…" Itachi said. " Um , excuse me where is Ulquiorra or Grimmjow?" Itachi asked someone. The guy pointed to the middle of the circle that was formed. There were two guys making out on the floor. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

" Son of a bitch I knew it!" a voice said.

Itachi turned to Mr. Aizen standing there with his shirt unbuttoned, beer in his hand, joint in his mouth.

" Holy **shit.**" Sukaro said. He had his shirt on and Nell topless behind him.

" Shikamaru am I too high or are you seeing this shit too?" Ichigo asked.

" Yeah dude! I'm geeking out and it's gross at the same time!" Shikamaru laughed.

To end everyone starring at Grimmjow, Sukaro yelled , " DAMN! THIS PARTY IS THE SHIT! WHO WANTS TO RUN NAKED THROUGH THE FUCKING SCHOOL!"

The crowd shout " YEAAH!"

In about five minutes everyone was naked and piling out of the apartment house. Sukaro walked over to Grimmjow once the house was clear. They were still making out.

Sukaro pulled Grimmjow off. " Grimm! Grimmjow Jackerjak Urahara , WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

" But dearest brother, I'm wide awake." He said with wide eyes.

" Ulquiorra what the fuck did you drug him with?" Sukaro said confused.

" I…" Ulquiorra started.

" I have an idea." Sukaro said then started stomping Grimmjow in the nuts.

" Dearest brother stop… brother… bro quit… dude STOP…. FUCKING STOP OR ILL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Grimmjow shouted.

" Works every time." Sukaro said proudly.

" What happened… where Inoue?"Grimmjow said. " Ulquiorra gave me that liquid Viagra and I blacked out…"

" Liquid Viagra? What the hell? More like he drugged you and you sucked face with him for the past 10 minutes." Nnoitra said laughing.

Grimmjow turned his head like a killer from a horror movie.

" I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled. It took them 15 minutes to get Grimmjow to stop punching Ulquiorra.

" Good god Grimmjow you almost killed him." Starrk said looking at the beaten Ulquiorra.

Suddenly they heard a loud roar. They all turned to see a crowd of naked teenagers with Mr. Aizen at the head of the mob.

" Good lord…" Sukaro said. He sat down grabbed a beer and chugged it. He laid down in the middle of the floor and passed out.

Hope you enjoyed. Review please!


	10. The Revolution Begins

**Due to some pretty fucking _huge_ computer set backs Chapter 10 has been lost. I don't have time right now to rewrite it so for now its a lost episode.I apologize.**

**Sukaro and Grimmjow's Excellent Adventure presents:**

**Chapter 11: The Los Noaches Revolution Begins…**

It's now fall in here in Los Noaches. With the start of a new season brings the start of football season. Now team ups will happen you never thought possible , battles between people who should never fight ,and relationships that were a mistake. These are their stories…

" Our football lineup is beautiful! I told you it was a good idea to get all the troublemakers and put them on the football team! I mean look at them!" said. ( got his master degree.)

Aizen and Gin looked over at the football team. The Akatsuki crew and Espada crew standing side by side in the black and green Los Noaches Football Uniform. Each person kept looking at someone on the opposite crew glaring, cursing, and making threats. One personal battle stuck out in particular. Hidan and Grimmjow.

" Fuck you! I'll never play football with a fatheaded faggot!" Hidan shouted.

" Fat- headed? I can smell the bitch-ass on you from a mile away! Take a bath bitch!" Grimmjow shouted back.

" Ha! Take a bath and get that hair jell out!" Hidan laughed.

" Come over here and say that to my face pussy!" Grimmjow said and walked up.

Both sides got ready for a rumble.

" Enough of this! I will not have my team fighting over childish stuff." Aizen said loudly.

" Stay out of this!" Both of them said in unison.

Soon Akatsuki and Espada were in each other faces about to fight.

**BAM!**

They all turned in fear to Aizen holding a smoking 9 millimeter in the air.

" Good lord…" Gin mumbled.

" Uh… Sir?" Nnoritra said.

" You think I wasn't packing head bitch? I will not put up with this shit! Get in line or so help me God I will blow you mother fucking brains out!" Aizen shouted. Gin walked over with a pill.

" Sir, it's obvious you forgot your pills. You know what your wife would say." Gin said.

" Sigh…Thank you. Now you fuckers decided positions I can't deal with these children anymore." Aizen said taking his pill. He glanced at the team once more and they all straightened up.

" Haha… works every time…" He mumbled and walked away from the field.

" Well I'm the obvious choice for quarterback." Deidara said.

" Oh please. Grimmjows got that position retard." Sukaro chuckled.

" Retard? Why is Hallibell here." Kisame said.

" Because a even more of a man that you gay-fish." Hallibell snapped.

" Come on peoplez! Lets not fight!" Itachi said.

" Maybe Itachi should be our cheerleader!" Yammy laughed.

" He's very manly! " Kisame snapped back.

" You'd know." Nnoritra said.

" ENOUGH!" Gin said. " You Have a game in TWO DAYS! You wasted all your time bickering. Now I'll read off positions. Get used to it. Because if you lose this year and Sir Aizen doesn't take his medicine he's very likely to shoot you. And you KNOW he could get away with murder." Gin scolded.

" Wouldn't be surprised if he had." Sukaro said.

Both sides chuckled in amusement.

Gin began to read off the positions he'd come up with…

**Hinata's dorm room**

" So Kallen how's you and Lelouche?" Mille Ashford asked.

" Pretty good I guess. No complaints." Kallen said.

" That sounded like " This relationship is shit I wish I was with Sukaro." Ino chuckled.

" Come on! I told you I was over him!" Kallen said.

" Pfft the always say that." Ino said.

" Just like you said you were over Sasuke-san?" Orihime said with a smile.

" Hey that's different!" Ino said.

" Not so much haha." Hinata said.

" It's just… Lelouche is one end of the spectrum and Sukaro is the other. Lelouche is calm, charming, and I can have a nice romantic evening with him. Which gets boring sometimes. Sukaro on the other hand , is wild , loud and always gives a good time he always thinks about me first. But sometimes he's too wild. I don't know what to do." Kallen sighed she leaded her head back on Orihime's lap.

" I've got an option for you." Ino said.

" Yeah?" Kallen asked.

" Become a lesbian hahahah!" Everyone laughed even Kallen. But she wasn't laughing inside.

**2 days later. The Football Game**

" Alright boys. Don't screw up or ill fucking kill you." Aizen said. Took a swig of scotch and walked out to the microphone.

" Note to self. Don't fuck with Aizen." Deidara said.

" **Welcome friends and visitors! Were here at the start of another football season! I hope both teams play well and fair because if they don't… Never mind that! It's customary for each team to come to the field and greet each other before the match! Come out Los Noaches Academy and Konohagakura High School!"** Aizen said and both teams began walking out.

" Aye yo , Jell-Head isn't that your old school?" Hidan asked as they walked.

" Yeah, yeah. There all bitches though." Grimmjow mumbled. " Wait what'd you call me?"

" Not now Grim. Fuck all those kids." Sukaro said.

Walking up to them in red and blue uniforms were Konoha Highs team, Neji , Kiba ,Lee , Choji , Shino among them.

" Well, well , well if it isn't the bitches that got expelled!" Kiba chuckled.

" You must have memory loss Kiba because you obviously forgot that last ass kicking I gave you." Sukaro said.

" If your looking for a pre-game fight kid, your on." Neji said.

" Who is this bitch? Look at this fuckers eyes! What country are you from?" Deidara said.

" Shut the fuck up kid, or feel the power of konohas handsome blue devil!" Lee shouted.

" Hahahahahahahahhaha! Did you hear this kid? Handsome Blue Devil! HAHAHA!" Nnoritra laughed out loud.

" I'll woop your ass spoon-head!" Choji said.

" Spoon- head? That's telling him. What are you gonna do sit on him? Haha." Yammy laughed.

" Only the weak talk shit so early. We will without a doubt defeat you in this game." Shino mumbled.

" Pfft. I got this!" Grimmjow said.

" **Players get ready for the game." ** Aizen said.

Both teams walked away.

" You ready for this Grim?" Sukaro asked.

" Hell yes!" Grimmjow said.

Los Noaches got offense first. Deidara was quarter back. The rest were the Akatsuki and Sukaro and Grimmjow as running backs. They all lined up and Deidara called the play. He got the ball. Sukaro ran out and got blocked immediately. Grimmjow on the other hand broke through. He was virtually undefended. Deidara glanced over.

" Over here dude!" Grimmjow shouted.

" Fuck that." Deidara said.

**WAM!**

Kiba had sacked him. Kiba got up and said, " ALL NIGHT LONG BITCH! ALL NIGHT LONG!"

" Oh this kid…" Deidara mumbled.

Things didn't get any better. Their defense was paper thin, and with the lack of teamwork the offense fell apart easy. The outcome: 47 to 0 in favor of Konoha.

Aizen walked behind the bleachers but all you could hear was, " THOSE MOTHER FUCKING KIDS ILL FUCKING KILL THEM ALL DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

" Aizen sir, the anger pills please." Gin whisperd.

" Oh yes… excuse me." Aizen said.

The teams had to walk in the middle and shake hands. The Konoha kids laughed at them the whole time.

When the bleachers cleared out Aizen asked the team to stay.

" Alright. Thanks to Gin I'm not going to take my 12 gauge and ram it up your ass. Instead, your weekends will be only football practice. And you must scrub the bathrooms with your tooth brushes. If I catch you at a party and not at practice that's like saying " Aizen I'm a fucking idiot highschooler blow my brains out right in front of my friends." Got it?" Aizen said.

Amidst complaints they all said " Yeah."

**The next day at practice.  
**

Both sides of the team stood in silence.

" Alright… I'd like to propose a truce." Nnoritra said.

" He's right. We hate each others guts but we all hate the Konoha kids guts with a fiery passion." Sukaro said.

" … Your right. Fuck those kids!" Deidara said.

Both sides shook hands in allegiance. " By the way… where's Kisame and Itachi?" Sukaro asked.

" Well after the game some guy made Itachi cry, Kisame went berserk and gave the guy two black eyes and broke both his arms. He's in the pin so Itachi went to bail him out." Tobi explained.

" Wow. Hmm. Maybe just maybe we can win this football season…" Nnoritra said.

" You got a plan?" Hidan asked.

" Yeah but it's crazy… and if we want to face Konoha again we have to win every game until were matched up with them again." Nnoritra mumbled.

" Lets hear it." Sukaro said.

They huddle for about 15 minutes.

" That's fucking insane… but hey we don't have any real skill so lets give it a try." Deidara said.

" Tomorrow. I'm giving you all the night off for finally deciding to become a team." Gin clapped.

" Sweet time to get my drink on!" Grimmjow shouted.

" Excuse me?" Gin asked.

" Nothing." Grimmjow mumbled.

**The First Ever Akatsuki/Espada Party!**

The party was pretty awesome. Music playing , women , beer , weed , anything a party could need. In a big powwow circle was Hidan , Grimmjow , Sukaro , and Itachi.

" Itachi , you know about women. What should I do about Orihime?" Grimmjow said then hit a blunt.

" Well try to talk to her , she probably still likes you." Itachi said making a motion with his hand to skip him in rotation.

" Yeah but Ulquiorra really fucked me over…" Grimmjow mumbled.

" Uh yeah sorry about that again…" Itachi mumbled.

" I don't blame you." Grimmjow said.

" Haha still –" Sukaro stopped when he saw Kallen in the doorway. " Uh, I'll be back."

" Use a condom Romeo!" Hidan shouted.

Kallen pulled him out into the hallway. There were still people out there but they were so high they didn't know what planet they were on.

" So…" Sukaro said.

" Listen I just wanted to say. It was wrong of me to just drop you. I still want to be friends." Kallen said quickly.

" You know that's not gonna work… Plus I'm on good terms with Lelouche now and considering who he is , I mean who he knows I don't wanna fuck with him." Sukaro said.

" Sukaro… boys are such dumbasses." Kallen said.

" Pfft." Sukaro said looking to the side.

" Listen." Kallen said and got close to his face. Sukaro didn't know whose face was redder his or hers.

" Uh, mind if I have this dance?" Lelouche said.

" Whoa uh Lelouche…dude its not , she was just saying…" Sukaro said looking anywhere but Lelouche's eyes.

" Oh, I'd hate intrude." Lelouche said and turned around.

" Lelouche!" Kallen yelled going after him. Then she turned back to Sukaro and said " I'll be back."

" Kallen you can't have your cake and eat it too." Sukaro shouted back.

" um…Sukaro-kun?" a small voice said.

He turned to see Orihime. " Yo what's up?"

" Where's your brother?" She said.

" Heh , finally came to your senses? He's in that room. Go for it." Sukaro said.

" Thank you! " She said and ran into the room.

" Now I have my own women problems to deal with…" Sukaro thought to himself.


End file.
